House of Masks 009d
12:03:02 AM Coil: Sure. The food was good, he'll get more. 12:03:38 AM Josie: Yeah, the dishes were cleared from the common room by the time you get back, so you'd have to resort to the kitchen for more. 12:04:56 AM Josie: The punk lookin' chick from before is in the kitchen stirring something thick in a great big bowl. Her mascara is running down her face, as she seems to be crying a bit. 12:05:42 AM Coil: Coil clears his throat at the entrance of the kitchen. 12:06:41 AM Josie: She gasps and looks up, and uses a napkin to wipe her eyes. ... the mascara and other makeup gets spread *everywhere* on her face. "Yeah, what?" 12:07:30 AM Coil: Sorry, just wondering if there was any food left over from earlier. Been a long time since I was able to eat well. 12:08:54 AM Josie: Lissa: ... oh. Yeah, sure, sit. 12:09:06 AM Josie: She points to the table, and starts getting things out from the coldbox and firing up the stove. 12:09:22 AM Coil: Coil nods, and sits! "Much obliged." 12:11:04 AM Josie: She pauses a moment once things are heating up, and washes her face off, removing all her facial jewelry first. 12:12:27 AM Coil: Within moments of entering this house, I was assaulted by a groundskeeper. This promises to be interesting at the very least. 12:13:32 AM Josie: Lissa: Yeah, well. You're Drow, what do you expect. 12:14:30 AM Coil: Not some half-golem gentleman punching me in the face. I challenge anyone to expect that. 12:16:10 AM Josie: Lissa: ... oh, you met Holly, huh? He's kind of a dick. 12:16:35 AM Coil: He almost broke my nose. 12:16:54 AM Josie: Lissa: Looks okay to me. Maybe a little swollen. I can give you an icepack if you want. 12:17:29 AM Josie: She hands over a plateful of eggs and all the fixings to you. 12:19:41 AM Josie: She's a pretty girl, both in the makeup and out of it--china-white skin, very clear, with wide greenish eyes. 12:21:03 AM Coil: I'll survive. I've been hit worse for being a drow. Thank you. 12:21:12 AM Coil: What's your name? 12:21:43 AM Josie: Lissa: Lissa. I cook. 12:21:54 AM Josie: Lissa: ... my sister Illa's the librarian, but she's run off with a damned man. 12:22:14 AM Coil: Oh. Sorry to hear that. 12:23:55 AM Josie: Lissa: Yeah, well. It happens. I may have to chop his head off, I'm not too sure yet. 12:24:10 AM Coil: Sometimes heads must roll. 12:24:19 AM Coil: Coil eats his eggs! 12:25:15 AM Josie: Lissa: Sure. Well, punching him in the face wouldn't be as much fun, you know? 12:25:36 AM Coil: You sure about that? 12:25:48 AM Josie: Lissa: Want me to pretend you're him and punch you just to see? 12:26:21 AM Coil: My face can't take too much more. 12:26:35 AM Josie: Lissa: Looks pretty good to me. Well, for an elfy type. 12:27:17 AM Josie: She uses a well-polished pan as a mirror, stares into it and gradually, her makeup begins to appear on her face, red this time. Her hair turns red, and then so do her clothes. 12:27:34 AM Coil: Interesting trick. 12:27:48 AM Josie: Lissa: Ribbon of prestidigitation. Pretty useful. 12:33:11 AM Coil: Coil munches on some bacon. "Why red?" 12:33:52 AM Josie: Lissa shrugs. "I get bored easy. Why black?" 12:34:36 AM Coil: It's the color of my skin. 12:35:47 AM Josie: Lissa: Doesn't have to stay that way. 12:35:55 AM Josie: Lissa: Looks good, don't get me wrong. Hm. 12:36:12 AM Josie: Her outfit, and her makeup, stops turning red, and starts turning black. 12:37:20 AM Coil: I think that works well for you. 12:38:11 AM Josie: Lissa: Black's nice because it matches with everything. Illa always says it makes us look washed out, though. 12:38:14 AM Josie: She shrugs. 12:39:31 AM Coil: Well, you have pale skin anyway. YOu could probably make your skin any color you wanted, too, right? 12:39:59 AM Josie: Lissa: It takes a while, but yeah, eventually. 12:40:42 AM Coil: The staff here are... not what I expected. 12:42:45 AM Josie: Lissa: Well what the **** did you expect? 12:43:15 AM Josie: She grins, turns a chair around and straddles it. Yes, she's wearing underwear, and yes, they match her dress; she doesn't seem to care much. 12:44:33 AM Coil: I'm not sure. Meek little maids, quaint little butlers, maybe a dottering but sassy old housekeeper who's worked here since she was ten. 12:45:35 AM Coil: That's the type of staff in this kind of house in the books and plays, right? I've never actually been in a house like this before. 12:46:20 AM Josie: Lissa: Well ****, that doesn't sound like any fun at all. 12:46:38 AM Josie: Lissa: ... I guess there's kind of a sassy old lady who's worked here since she was ten, technically. 12:46:48 AM Josie: Lissa: You haven't seen her 'cause she's a little on the dead side. 12:47:16 AM Coil: You mean a ghost? 12:48:21 AM Josie: Lissa: Yep. 12:48:30 AM Josie: Lissa: She's a cook too, same's me. 12:49:46 AM Coil: Does she help you cook? 12:50:36 AM Josie: Lissa: Yeah. Turns down the burner if things are almost boiling over, that kind of thing. 12:50:48 AM Josie: Lissa: We had a disagreement about pepper but I think we got a detente going now. 12:51:13 AM Coil: She thought you used too much or not enough? 12:52:58 AM Josie: Lissa: Not enough, but see, she only wanted *black* pepper. 12:53:20 AM Josie: Lissa: Me, I like red peppers. And yellow ones. And green ones. And jalapenos and habaneras and *all kinds* of peppers. 12:55:06 AM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. "Where you from?" 12:55:22 AM Josie: Lissa: Rafangia. Close to the border but not *too* close. 12:55:59 AM Coil: Thought so. They love their peppers there. 12:57:28 AM Josie: Lissa: Oh yeah? Been there? Today I laid off the peppers in the eggs. 12:57:39 AM Josie: Lissa: Wouldn't want anyone get get *complacent*. 12:58:43 AM Coil: Coil laughs. "Give 'em a day or so off, then hit them double next time?" 12:58:57 AM Coil: Coil nods. "YEah, been all over the place, really." 12:59:39 AM Josie: Lissa: Exactly. 12:59:48 AM Josie: Lissa: So you're gonna brave the west wing, huh? 1:00:34 AM Coil: Well, we did. Found Holly taken apart there. 1:01:12 AM Josie: Lissa: Holy ****, taken apart? Is he okay? 1:02:24 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Yeah, the weird woman was able to heal him up and he walked out under his own power." 1:03:09 AM Josie: Lissa: Weird woman? Arwen's pretty normal. Marilla? 1:05:06 AM Coil: Yeah, that's her. She seems a few eggs short of a dozen. 1:06:21 AM Josie: Lissa: Sure. All the best people are, don't you think? 1:07:34 AM Coil: Definitely the most interesting people. And I mean that in the sincere way, not the Meneluinin way. 1:08:20 AM Josie: Lissa: Oh, you know that one, huh? 1:08:40 AM Coil: I've been told I'm 'interesting' quite a bit. 1:09:40 AM Josie: Lissa: Beats getting punched in the head, I guess. What's Holly's beef? 1:10:51 AM Coil: 'Drow', I believe, sums it up rather well. He called me a . 1:11:13 AM Josie: Lissa: Wow, I don't know what the **** that is, but it sounds bad. 1:11:29 AM Coil: It's... pretty bad. 1:13:42 AM Josie: Lissa: So he's pissed at the Drow. What are you doing above ground, anyway? 1:14:29 AM Coil: I got tired of eating goats and mushrooms. 1:15:39 AM Josie: Lissa: Shit, is that what they eat down there? 1:16:04 AM Josie: ((Generally speaking Drow food is pretty bland. ... Lissa may kill you with the peppers.)) 1:17:16 AM Coil: That's pretty much it. Very bland. 1:17:45 AM Josie: Lissa: Well, then you came to the right place. 1:18:00 AM Josie: Lissa: Congratulations, you're gonna be my brand-new guinea pig. 1:18:41 AM Coil: To be honest, I haven't been down there for years. 1:19:11 AM Josie: Lissa: Still. 1:20:28 AM Josie: Lissa: I gotta have someone to torture. 1:21:49 AM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. "Why me, though?" 1:22:28 AM Josie: Lissa grins lazily. "Torturin' a Drow has *got* to be my patriotic duty, right?" 1:23:44 AM Coil: I'm gonna say *no...?* 1:25:07 AM Josie: Lissa: Well, I think it is, so suck it up, chuck. 1:25:55 AM Coil: You're not a bad cook, I suppose. 1:28:30 AM Josie: Lissa: ****, you better say better than that. I'm the best you ever had. 1:30:02 AM Coil: I've only had the one meal of yours, though. It would be disingenous to say that you were the best. The cook on my last ship was also Rafangian. 1:30:54 AM Josie: Lissa: Well. I'll have to prove it to you. You're a sailor, huh? 1:31:27 AM Coil: I was, indeed. 1:32:30 AM Josie: Lissa: Well, well, well. Probably have a real *expansive* palate, then. Hm. I'm gonna have to come up with something special. 1:33:36 AM Coil: Coil grins. "Should I be worried?" 1:34:02 AM Josie: Lissa: Terrified! 1:34:04 AM Josie: She grins too. 1:37:11 AM Coil: Can you give any hints as to my impending doom? 1:38:13 AM Josie: Lissa: ... I'm thinking.... dessert. 1:38:41 AM Coil: Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I'd be horribly wrong though, wouldn't I? 1:39:43 AM Josie: Lissa: Horribly! 1:40:15 AM Coil: Coil laughs. "I'm looking forward to my upcoming taste adventure." 1:40:38 AM Josie: ((We should wrap, I'm gettin' tiiiiired.)) 1:41:16 AM Josie: Lissa: Taste dooooooooooom. 1:41:35 AM Coil: ((Me tooooooo.)) 1:41:46 AM Coil: Coil laughs. 1:42:01 AM Josie: She waggles her fingers. 1:43:27 AM Coil: Waggly fingured doom, even! I look forward to it. 1:44:31 AM Josie: She grins again, and there we stop. Category:House of Masks Category:Logs